onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Music
Associated Anime Music As has become typical of long-running youth-oriented anime, One Piece has gone through a long succession of theme songs, performed by popular artists, since its debut on television. Though performed by popular singers and bands, most seem to be written specifically for the show, as nearly all of them reference treasure, the sea, or ships in some way. As of May 2006, there have been 6 opening themes, 18 regular ending themes, and a number of film- and special endings as well. Soundtrack CDs released in Japan also include a large number of "image songs" based on the series, performed either by cast members in character, or by theme song artists. 4Kids' dub of the series has stripped the opening and ending music of all episodes in favor of a more catchy, "kid-friendly" version. This "One Piece Rap" (as it is infamously known) keeps the music basically the same throughout each of the episodes (with one or two edits here and there with each new member of the crew). Opening Themes Japan # "We Are!" by Hiroshi Kitadani #*(Episode 1-47) View it # "Believe" by Folder5 #*(Episode 48-115) View it # "Hikari E" ("Toward the Light") by The Babystars #*(Episode 116-168) View it # "BON VOYAGE!" (French: "Good Voyage!") by Bon-Bon Blanco #*(Episode 169-206) View it # "Kokoro no Chizu" ("Map of the Heart") by BOYSTYLE #*(Episode 207-263) View it # "Brand New World" by D-51 #*(Episode 264-278) View it # "Crazy Rainbow" by Tackey and Tsubasa #*(Episode 284-325) # "Jungle P" by 5050 #*(Episode 326-372) # "We Are!" by DBSK #*(Episode 373- ) *'Special:' "We Are!" by the Straw Hat Pirates **(Episode 279-283) North America # "One Piece Rap" (4kids) #* Version 1: (Episodes 1-29) #* Version 2: (Episodes 30-59) (inclusion of Sanji and Usopp in the lyrics) #* Version 3: (Episodes 60-104) (inclusion of Chopper in the lyrics) #* Version 4: (Episodes 105-) (inclusion of Robin in the lyrics) Ending Themes Television # "Memories" by Maki Otsuki #*(Episode 1-30) # "RUN! RUN! RUN!" by Maki Otsuki #*(Episode 31-63) # "Watashi ga Iru Yo" (私がいるよ "I'm Right Here!") by TOMATO CUBE #*(Episode 64-73) # "Shōchi no suke" (しょうちのすけ "That's a fact!") by Suitei Shojo #*(Episode 74-81) # "BEFORE DAWN" by AI-SACHI #*(Episode 82-94) # "fish" by The Kaleidoscope #*(Episode 95-106) # "GLORY -Kimi ga Iru Kara-" (GLORY -君がいるから- "Glory: Because You're Here") by Takako Uehara #*(Episode 107-118) # "Shining ray" by Janne da Arc #*(Episode 119-127, 129-132) # "Free will" by Ruppina #*(Episode 133-155) # "FAITH" by Ruppina #*(Episode 156-168) # "A to Z" by ZZ #*(Episode 169-181) # "Tsuki to Taiyō" (月と太陽 "Moon and Sun") by Shela #*(Episode 182-195) # "Dreamship" by Aiko Ikuta #*(Episode 196-206) # "Mirai Kōkai" (未来航海 "Future Voyage") by Tackey & Tsubasa #*(Episode 207-230) # "Eternal Pose" (エターナルポーズ Etānaru Pōzu) by Asia Engineer #*(Episode 231-245) # "Dear friends" by TRIPLANE #*(Episode 246-255) # "Asu wa Kuru Kara" (明日は来るから "Because Tomorrow Will Come") by TVXQ #*(Episode 256-263) # "Adventure World" by Delicatessen #*(Episode 264-278) *'Special:' "Family" by the Straw Hat Pirates **(Episode 128, TV Special #2, TV Special #3, TV Special #4) Films # "Memories" by Maki Otsuki # "Believe" by Folder5 # "Mabushikute" (まぶしくて "Dazzling") by DASEIN # "Sailing day" by BUMP OF CHICKEN # "Ano Basho e" (あの場所へ "To That Place") by Harebare # "Yume Miru Koro o Sugitemo" (夢見る頃を過ぎても "Even If I Spend Too Much Time Dreaming") by Kishidan # "Sayaendou" by NewS # "compass" by Ai Kawashima # "Mata ne" (またね "See You Later") by DREAMS COME TRUE One Piece Character Song Carnival The One Piece Character Song Carnival was CD box set released in Japan in the year 2005. It contained 2 disks with various Karaoke style songs sung by the characters from the 2002 - 2004 period. Disk 1 # "We are HERE!" #* Sung by Luffy # "Eyes of ZORO" #* Sung by Zoro # "between the wind" #* Sung by Nami # "Usopp no Hanamichi" #* ウソップの花道 (Usopp's Flower Path) #* Sung by Usopp # "Moulin Rouge" #* ムーランルージュ #* Sung by Sanji # "Jungle fever~ Kaizoku no Kaizoku ni yoru Kaizoku no Tame no Kanshasai" #* Jungle fever~ 海賊の海賊による海賊のための感謝祭 (Jungle fever~ A Thanksgiving of the Pirates, by the Pirates, and for the Pirates) #* Sung by The Straw Hats # "Sekaichi No Otoko to Yobareru Tame ni" #* 世界一の男と呼ばれるために (To Become the World's Greatest Man) #* Sung by Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp # "Alabasta No Suna, Oasis no Shizuku" #* アラバスタの砂、オアシスの滴 (The Sand of Alabasta, the Calm of the Oasis) #* Sung by Vivi # "Oh come my way" #* Sung by Mr.2 # "Dakishimete" #* ダキシメテ (Hug Me) #* Sung by Chopper # "my real life" #* Sung by Robin # "wish upon a star" #* Sung by Vivi Disk 2 # "We Are! ~Shichinin no Mugiwara Kaizokudan Hen" #* ウィーアー!　~７人の麦わら海賊団篇 (We Are! ~Seven-Member Strawhat Crew Version) #* Sung by The Straw Hats # "Every-one Peace!" #* Sung by Luffy # "hurricane girls" #* Sung by Nami, Robin # "RESPECT!" #* Sung by Sanji, Zoro, Luffy # "GIRLS ni Kubittake" #* GIRLSに首ったけ (Complete Devotion to Girls) #* Sung by Sanji with Nami and Vivi # "Saru Agari Salvage" #* サルあがりサルベージ #* Sung by Masira # "RUMBLE BALL Chopper Nanadan-henkei" #* RUMBLE BALL チョッパー七段変形 (Rumble Ball Chopper's Seven-Level Transformation) #* Sung by Chopper # "Friends" #* フレンズ #* Sung by Ussop, Chopper # "Present" #* プレゼント #* Sung by Chopper # "Twinkle Twinkle ~Chopper no Christmas Song" #* Twinkle Twinkle ~チョッパーのクリスマスソング #* Sung by Chopper # "Utae! Christmas~Jingle Bell" #* 歌え!　クリスマス~ジングルベル (Sing! Christmas~Jingle Bell) #* Sung by The straw Hats # "Family ~Shichinin no Mugiwara Kaizokudan Hen" #* Family ~７人の麦わら海賊団篇 (Family ~Seven-Member Strawhat Crew Version) #* Sung by The Straw Hats Disk Bonus: Eye catchers theme tunes for The Straw Hats. One Piece Image Songs A list of all the songs by each character to date. Mugiwara Kaizoku (Straw Hat Pirates) #Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) #Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) #Sekai ichi no otoko to yobareru tame ni (Zoro, Sanji and Usopp) #Family (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper Robin) #Jungle Fever (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, Robin) #Friends (Usopp and Chopper) #Respect! (Luffy, Zoro and Sanji) #Hurricane Girls (Nami and Robin) #Utae! Jingle Bell (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, Robin) #You Are the One (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, Robin) #A Thousand Dreamers (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper, Robin, & Franky Brook) Luffy #Holy Holiday (with Zoro) #Wanted! #We Are HERE! #Every-One Peace! Zoro #Eyes of Zoro #Spirit of Zoro Nami #Music #Between the Wind Usopp #Usopp*Drop #Usopp no Hanamichi #Fly, Merry, Fly #Doubidoubidandan Usodaba Dan #Sogeking's (Hero) Song Sanji #Girls ni Kubittake (with Nami and Vivi) #The Great Blue~Dessert wa Kimi #Sea Moon Sea You (Kid Sanji) #Moulin Rouge Chopper #Rumble Ball #Dakishimete #Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (with Luffy) #Present #Twinkle Twinkle #Chopperman's Song Robin #My Real Life Vivi #Alabasta no Suna, Oasis no Shizuku #Wish Upon a Star Franky #Franky!Guarantee! MISC #1.2 Jango! (Jango) #Oh, Come My Way (Bon Clay) #Pandaman #Talking Blues (Shanks) #Saru Agari Salvage (Mashira-dan) MISC SONGS #Caravel Farewell #Mugiwara no Jolly Roger #Saka Yoku no Kata * Category:Anime